


Раз, два, три — сердце, замри

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Crazy Isaac, Dark, Drama, M/M, Scott-Centric, TW x TWD crossover, Walkers in Beacon Hills, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Скотта есть уверенность в том, что укус ходячего не может повредить оборотню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз, два, три — сердце, замри

**Author's Note:**

> Очень неясный таймлайн и довольно рандомный набор персонажей.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду Teen Wolf MTV.

— Просто убей меня, Скотт. Просто убей.

У Эллисон лицо ещё бледнее, чем обычно. Губы синеватые, сухие, а волосы — спутанные, разметавшиеся по плечам, и кое-где в них видна засохшая кровь. Скотт смотрит на её разорванную спереди рубашку, на почти выдранную из тела кровоточащую плоть, на недвижимого ходячего с торчащей промеж глаз стрелой, валяющегося у её ног — зубы того перепачканы в крови, свежей и красной. Эллисон держится за бок ладонью, закрывая рану, и между её пальцами сочится та же кровь, что осталась на пасти ходячего. Горячая, терпкая, её — её кровь, её жизнь.

Скотт сглатывает и мотает головой. 

— Нет, — он едва узнаёт свой голос. — Нет, Эллисон. Я не смогу, я никогда не смогу, я...

— Прекрати! — Она смотрит на него зло. — Ты не понимаешь, что другого выхода нет? Я не позволю себе превратиться в одного из этих неживых ублюдков. Скотт, ты должен меня убить. Или я сделаю это сама.

— Эллисон, — он не может, он просто не в состоянии сказать что-то более осмысленное, он подходит к ней близко-близко и прижимает к себе, не обращая внимания на то, что её кровь пачкает ему одежду. 

Скотту так больно, что он готов выдрать собственное сердце, а потом пропихнуть его в грудь Эллисон, чтобы всё прошло, а её раны заросли, затянулись, пропали. 

Чтобы она осталась здесь. Чтобы она выжила. 

— Ты уже ничего не изменишь, — шепчет она, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и по вырывающимся из горла хрипам Скотт понимает, что кровь начала подниматься к её глотке. — Я в могиле уже не одной ногой, а обеими. И головой тоже. 

— Я укушу тебя, я...

— Нет. Не надо. Не надо, Скотт.

Скотт зажмуривает глаза, считает до десяти и сжимает дрожащими пальцами протянутую стрелу с серебряным наконечником.

***

Его сердце стучит слишком громко. Настолько громко, что слышно, наверное, даже на другом конце города, что уж говорить о соседней комнате или коридоре. Коридоре, переполненном отвратительными, неестественными существами со зловонным дыханием и выпадающими волосами.

 _Раз, два, три, раз-раз-раз_ — отсчитывает Скотт неровное биение, стараясь успокоиться. Контролю тела он учился так долго, что ему попросту стыдно от того, что он не в состоянии себя усмирить, что не может приостановить бешеную пульсацию крови в висках, выровнять хриплое нервное дыхание.

Сейчас всё ещё слишком новое, слишком страшное, слишком непредсказуемое. Не такое, с каким они раньше сталкивались. Они до сих пор до конца не понимают, как справляться. Если бы этих тварей не оказалось так много, если бы они какого-то чёрта не полезли из соседних зданий, то всё было бы хорошо, и план передвижения по магазину сработал бы, и где вообще носит Стайлза с Айзеком?

Скотт прислоняется лбом к двери и, дыша через открытый рот, прислушивается к тому, что происходит снаружи. У него выпущены когти и клыки — они ему понадобятся, если хотя бы один ходячий прорвётся через хлипкую преграду.

Раз, два, три — бьётся сердце.

Раз-раз, два-два, три-три, раз — отстукивают снаружи чьи-то подошвы. Кто-то бежит, быстро, спотыкаясь на ходу, и Скотт не думает дважды, Скотт практически выпинывает дверь и бросается к источнику звука, на ходу отпихивая от себя в сторону пытающийся кинуться на него хрипящий труп одетой в голубое девочки.

Он заворачивает за угол, скользя подошвами кед по перемазанному чужой и всё ещё не подсохшей кровью полу, и не падает лишь потому, что в последний момент успевает ухватиться рукой за стоящий у стены стеллаж. Когти мажут по полке, упаковки овсянки быстрого приготовления шумно падают на пол, и откуда-то с боку сразу же доносится утробное рычание ходячих, бродивших, скорее всего, по одному из соседних рядов. Твари бездумно идут на звук. 

Скотт выворачивает на нужный ему ряд в тот же самый момент, когда Стайлз спотыкается о стоящую посередине прохода тележку и падает на пол лицом вниз. Ковыляющий за ним ходячий — драный костюм-тройка с расстёгнутым пиджаком и подтёками чёрной жижи на бывшей когда-то белой рубашке, разорванная щека, через которую видны ряды кривоватых зубов, вываливающееся глазное яблоко — протягивает вперёд руки и, движимый тупым голодом, ускоряет шаги.

У Скотта в груди поднимается такая бешеная злость, что глаза отблёскивают красным, и он рычит, показывая зубы, хоть от этого и никакого проку.

— Стайлз! — кидается к всё никак не поднимающемуся с пола Стайлзу — нога того застревает под одним из стеллажей, и он отчаянно пытается её высвободить — в тот момент, когда гнилые зубы ходячего оказываются слишком близко от его лица.

Плечо пронзает резкая боль, и он отдирает от себя вцепившегося в него монстра за волосы, со всей силой, какая есть, и откидывает в сторону — так сильно, что тот впечатывается головой в стену, и череп его раскрывается с мокрым треском. Такой звук бывает, когда роняешь на пол перезревший арбуз — корочка трескается, и вокруг брызжет сладко пахнущий липкий сок. Остающиеся на стене подтёки головного мозга, рыхлые и скользкие, до ужаса похожи на мякоть фрукта. И Скотт к подобному, к сожалению, уже привык. 

— Ты в порядке? — он тянет Стайлза на себя, высвобождая его ногу из-под проклятого стеллажа.

— Да, — тяжело дышит тот, утирая тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба и садясь. — Чувак, если бы ты не нашел меня, то Стайлзу бы настал грустный и нелепый пиздец. Я, значит, пошёл в отдел со всякими порошками, хотел разведать, что там осталось, а тут этот урод на меня выскочил, я ему зарядил кондиционером для белья в рожу, а ему вообще паралле… Скотт, твоё плечо!

Скотт поворачивает голову и наконец смотрит на место, в которое его укусили: ткань рубашки разодрана, а в коже, нет, в самой плоти даже — глубокие следы от зубов. Кровь не течет — только чуть сочится, и он пожимает плечами.

У Скотта есть уверенность в том, что укус ходячего не может повредить оборотню.  
У него — регенерация, и ему ничего не будет, потому что укус затянется через какие-нибудь несколько часов, и взволнованное бормотание живого, спасённого Стайлза куда важнее, чем пара минут боли. Он боялся не успеть так, как не успел несколько месяцев назад. Воспоминание о том, как стрела в его руке прошила насквозь голову плотно сжимающей губы Эллисон, ещё слишком живо в его сознании, и он никогда, никогда не позволит ничему подобному произойти снова.

— Заживёт, — говорит он, поднимаясь с пола и утягивая Стайлза за собой. — Нам нужно найти Айзека. 

Стайлз кивает и, бросив на него подозрительный взгляд, продолжает увлекательную историю о неудавшейся разведке в хозяйственном отделе, стараясь говорить как можно тише, но при этом, конечно, размахивая руками. Скотт улыбается уголками губ, морщится от почему-то всё ещё не проходящего жжения в плече и невольно дотрагивается до него ладонью.

На пальцах остаётся кровь.

***

Скотт никогда не думал, что будет жить в тайном хранилище потомственных оборотней, расположенном под школой — бывшей, поправляет он себя, почти полностью разрушенное и наполненное живыми мертвецами здание очень сложно всерьёз назвать школой, — но происходит именно это. После того, как всё скатывается в полнейшее и абсолютно беспросветное дерьмо, после того, как целая толпа мертвецов продирается в его дом, после того, как Стайлз с отцом еле успевают сбежать из своего, когда ходячие заполняют его из-за неосторожно оставленного не закрытым окна, Дерек открывает им семейный секрет. Глаза у них лезут на лоб, когда они узнают, что всё это время прямо у них под ногами находились миллионы семейства Хейлов, и удивление только усиливается, когда они спускаются вниз по бетонным ступеням (Дерек ведёт, Скотт следует за ним, отставая на пару шагов. Стайлз держится рядом — настолько близко, что можно почувствовать его дыхание на шее. Айзек идёт бок о бок с перекинувшим через плечо винтовку Крисом. Лидия, цепляющаяся за рукав Пэрриша, замыкает процессию).

Дерек ничего толком не говорит и действий своих не объясняет. Лишь бросает что-то о том, что понятия не имеет, куда пропал Питер, что тот, судя по всему, уехал из города ещё до того, как всё началось. При этих его словах Скотт видит уголком глаза, как напрягается и закусывает губу Айзек. Улавливает запах странного волнения, замечает тяжёлый взгляд Криса, но ничего не говорит. Понимает, что не его это дело, что не стоит лезть, что ставший с Крисом не разлей вода Айзек в надёжных руках, и потому успокаивается. 

Они разгребают хранилище все вместе, освобождая место для импровизированных кроватей, разбирают полки, шкафы, сундуки, и Скотту тогда на какой-то момент кажется, что они вернулись в нормальную жизнь (насколько их прежнюю жизнь можно назвать нормальной). Стайлз кидает в него связкой вонючих трав, раскопанной им на одной из старых пыльных полок, они смеются, улыбаются и пихают друг друга локтями, и это слишком хорошо для того мира, в котором они теперь вынуждены существовать.

У них всё получается. Хранилище становится пригодным для жилья, и во всём городе не найдёшь более защищённого места. Скотт хотел бы притащить сюда весь Бикон-Хиллз, но Дерек качает головой и рычит, обнажая зубы и сверкая голубыми глазами. Скотт тоже рычит в ответ, показывая красные радужки, и пытается убедить в своей правоте, но Дереку теперь плевать на силу альфы. Он говорит, что не собирается открывать здесь приют и помогать всем и каждому. Скотт злится, но в итоге всё же уступает.

Конец света и застоявшийся в ноздрях запах разложения, преследующий их уже столько месяцев, даже его заставляют смотреть на вещи под несколько иным углом.

***

— Там всё совсем плохо, мы еле выбрались, — говорит Стайлз, стоящий перед устроившейся прямо на полу хранилища стаей. Они ужинают незаваренной лапшой быстрого приготовления, и Стайлз, всегда ответственный за добычу продуктов, рассказывает, что произошло в супермаркете. И не только в нём, на улице тоже.

— Их становится всё больше, — вздыхает он, закидывая себе в рот отломленный кусок лапши и задумчиво пережёвывая. — Совсем обалдели, шастают, где вздумается.

— Они не думают, — язвительно кидает Айзек.

— Вот прям как ты, кудряшка, — огрызается в ответ Стайлз. 

Скотт невольно фыркает себе под нос. Когда-то вечные перебранки этих двоих раздражали, но теперь он уже не обращает на них внимания, как и все остальные — бесполезно ведь.

Они продолжают ссориться, но Скотт не слушает — смотрит на Стайлза, на то, как тот вдохновлённо размахивает руками, пытаясь, очевидно, что-то доказать, как ерошит волосы, как роняет упаковку лапши на пол и сочно, со вкусом матерится (это слух всё же улавливает). Стайлз ведёт себя так, словно бродящие по улицам инфицированные, существующие только ради того, чтобы вцепиться кому-нибудь в глотку, совсем ничего не меняют. Так же шумит, но не во время вылазок, конечно. Так же гнёт свою линию, так же таскает непонятно откуда берущиеся клетчатые рубашки и так же в тайне ото всех пьёт прописанный Аддерол, который теперь приходится искать по аптечным полкам, оглядываясь через плечо.

Стайлз — неизменная величина, присутствующая в жизни Скотта с самой начальной школы. Без этой величины существование кажется абсолютно невозможным, и когда Стайлз поворачивается к нему и неожиданно мягко улыбается, Скотт, конечно же, улыбается в ответ.

***

Угол Лидии с Пэрришем — Джордан, его зовут Джордан, постоянно напоминает себе Скотт, но никак не может привыкнуть называть помощника шерифа по имени — находится в противоположном конце хранилища, но Скотт никуда не может деться от того, что слышит с их стороны по ночам и видит днём.

Днём Лидия часто плачет. Утыкается лицом в шею Пэрриша и мелко дрожит. Шепчет “они мёртвые, они все мёртвые” раз за разом, и когда Скотт это слышит, ему хочется выть так громко, чтобы заглушить голоса в её голове. Пэрриш кладёт ладонь ей на рыжий затылок, прижимает до невозможности близко к себе, целует в висок. Скотт не уверен, кажется ли ему это, но иногда от рук Пэрриша к Лидии тянется едва заметная золотистая нить, обвивающая всё её тело. Пэрриш не слишком много говорит, но ему, кажется, и не нужны слова. Одного лишь взгляда на него, на них вместе достаточно, чтобы понять, что он будет защищать и оберегать её до последнего дыхания, и если бы они все не были окружены обретшей уродливое _немёртвое_ лицо смертью, Скотт был бы искренне за Лидию счастлив. 

По ночам — и этой ночью тоже — Лидия снова всхлипывает, но уже совсем по другим причинам. Скотт отчётливо слышит звуки скольжения кожи по коже, тяжёлое дыхание, сдерживаемые стоны. Он знает, что не заметил бы ничего, если бы не обострённый слух, и что может просто перестать слушать, но не в силах заставить себя это сделать. Пэрриш всегда двигается медленно, до глупого медленно, ведь им нужно вести себя тихо, и эти размеренные, переполненные жаром и желанием влажные звуки порой просто сводят Скотта с ума. Но он не трогает себя — не хочет даже, настолько это кажется неправильным. Cегодня Лидия выстанывает чуть громче, чем обычно, и сбивчиво просит больше, а Пэрриш отзывается на это низким рыком, и Скотт невольно вспоминает Эллисон, так, как не вспоминал уже слишком давно. Безуспешно пытается воссоздать в сознании ощущение её кожи под пальцами, запах её волос, теплоту её рук, и невольно тянется вперёд, чтобы дотронуться, но пальцы лишь сжимают лишь пустоту, и Скотт резко переворачивается на бок (плечо отзывается на движение неожиданно резкой болью, и, наверное, ему нужно об этом задуматься).

Стайлз лежит совсем рядом — стоит только руку протянуть, и можно будет дотронуться до спины. Скотт смотрит ему в затылок, на отросшие, давно не стриженные и даже не чёсанные волосы, а потом ведёт взглядом ниже, по проступающему под обтягивающей исхудавшее тело футболкой позвоночнику. И еще дальше, к резинке застиранных боксеров и голым ногам.

Стайлз ворочается во сне, бормочет что-то себе под нос и почёсывает спину, задирая движением футболку и открывая поясницу; Айзек переворачивается на живот и задевает что-то ногой; Дерек дёргается; Лидия кончает.

Скотт закрывает глаза и снова считает удары своего сердца, чтобы удержаться и не вытянуть руку вперёд, не прижаться подушечками пальцев к чужой коже.

***

Госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз, кажется, навсегда привязывает к себе Мелиссу. Она проводила в нём до глупого много времени и раньше, с тех самых пор, как начала там работать. Теперь же она в нём живёт. В буквальном смысле.

В Бикон-Хиллз осталось не так уж много людей, но тем, кто всё ещё стоит на ногах, не издох от голода, не попался в лапы ходячим, всё так же требуется медицинская помощь, и теперь они могут получить её в подвале того самого госпиталя, на верхние этажи которого ходили раньше.

Мелисса, несколько таких же отважных медсестёр с докторами и шериф Стилински перетащили туда всё возможное оборудование, работающее без электричества, койки, тумбочки, стойки, лекарства. Различными препаратами у них забиты несколько шкафов, и они, пусть и не раздают пилюли направо и налево, не отказывают нуждающимся. Позволяют остаться в госпитале, ухаживают, следят за здоровьем. Будто ничего и не изменилось, кроме этажа, на котором всё располагается.

Мелисса и шериф живут там же, практически не выходя на поверхность. Кто-то должен помогать больным, кто-то должен поддерживать порядок и сохранность их хрупкой сумасшедшей системы, в функциональность которой Дерек до сих пор не верит (“Ты же знаешь, какие люди твари, Скотт, вам это ещё обернётся боком”).

Стая старается наведываться в госпиталь как можно чаще, а сейчас Стайлз тащит туда Скотта буквально силой, чтобы тот показал матери укус, и она сказала, что думает по этому поводу, потому что рана не затягивается подозрительно долго. Скотт не особо переживает, ведь пусть плечо и не зажило, а выглядит оно вполне ничего. Края немного покраснели и чуть воспалились, но это нормально, когда тебя кусает, к примеру, дикий зверь. На нём уже давно не оставались так долго какие-либо повреждения, чтобы он мог точно помнить, но Скотт почти уверен, поэтому соглашается пойти только ради спокойствия Стайлза.

Спокойствия, правда, не выходит, потому что мать, увидев рану, хмурится и закусывает губу, и стоящий сзади шериф кладёт ей на плечо ладонь, мягко растирая мышцы. Она накрывает его пальцы своими, и, легко сжав, подходит ближе с тряпкой, обрабатывающим средством и бинтами в руках. Жидкость, вылитая на рану, жжёт, её резкий запах остро бьёт в нос, и Скотт невольно морщится. 

— У тебя это давно? — напряжённо спрашивает мама, осторожно промокая повреждённое место тканью.

— Ну, дня два-три, наверное, — задумывается Скотт. Он правда не уверен, когда получил укус, потому что дни сливаются один в другой, и разобрать, сколько суток прошло, практически невозможно.

— И до сих пор не зажило? — спрашивает на этот раз шериф, так же хмурясь. — У тебя разве не должны быть суперволчьи силы, от которых на тебе всё по волшебству затягивается?

— Ну, — осторожно отвечает Скотт, — они есть, но, наверное, укус ходячего дольше заживает.

От его внимания не ускользает, как мама закусывает губу.

— Мам. — Он накрывает её руку своей. — Всё будет хорошо, скоро затянется.

— Пусть только попробует не затянуться, — сердито говорит она, закрепляя бинты. — Чтобы промывал не меньше пяти раз в день и накладывал мазь, которую я тебе дам. Если станет хуже — сразу же беги сюда, ясно?

— Вас понял, — улыбается Скотт, соскакивая с больничной койки. После обработки становится легче, лёгкое жжение, немного раздражавшее до того, пропадает, и он добавляет: — Спасибо, мам.

Вместо “пожалуйста” она даёт ему лёгкий подзатыльник и подталкивает под задницу, впихивая в руки тюбик лечебной мази, чтобы выметался — у неё за дверью уже столпились несколько ждущих своей очереди пациентов. Стайлз обнимает на прощание отца, и они уходят. У Скотта на душе легко, но, оборачиваясь, чтобы ещё раз улыбнуться маме, он видит её чересчур обеспокоенный взгляд.

***

Скотт понимает необходимость этого, как никто другой — в конце концов, именно они со Стайлзом донесли до стаи то, что необходимо знать, какова ситуация с ходячими вокруг, ведь эти твари вечно мигрируют; насколько безопасно выходить из хранилища; когда они могут позволить себе вылазки, — но всё равно ненавидит обходить улицы.

Бикон-Хиллз превратился в самые настоящие руины. От города, всегда казавшегося таким родным, остались лишь изуродованные да выжженные здания. Где-то кто-то ещё живёт — пытается спрятаться за стенами и ещё не выдранными из петель дверями от бродящей по улицам смерти. Бесполезно — не поможет. Скотт знает, что она всё равно до любого доберётся, сожрёт и оставит лишь окровавленные ошмётки.

Никто ничего, конечно же, не убирает. Никому не хватает отваги, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью ради того, чтобы почить память тех, кому уже плевать абсолютно на все. Скотт поворачивает голову направо, всматривается в подворотню между двумя домами, и его начинает мутить — он видит, как там, скорчившись, сидит ходячий, жадно запихивающий себе в пасть вытащенные внутренности уже не двигающегося мальчишки. Скотт видит такое не в первый, не во второй и даже не в сотый раз, но его всё равно начинает мерзко подташнивать. Он не вмешивается — как можно тише проходит мимо. Мальчишке уже ничем не помочь, как бы этого ни хотелось.

Он сейчас почти бессилен слишком во многом, и это уже даже перестало бесить. 

Рана никак не желает затягиваться, и Скотт невольно вспоминает обеспокоенные глаза своей матери, когда та осматривала его плечо, заданный шерифом голосом вопрос про регенерацию. Возможно, укусу ходячего нужно _намного_ больше времени, чтобы исцелится, возможно, его тело борется сейчас с инфекцией, и именно поэтому у него начал подниматься жар. Словно во время гриппа: не отлежишься несколько дней, глотая таблетки и запивая их горячим чаем с лимоном, не перетерпишь температуру — не вылечишься. Только вот у него совсем нет времени, чтобы валяться в кровати и нянчиться со своим организмом, потому что ничего страшного не случится, а улицы сами себя не обойдут — Скотт не собирается позволять кому бы то ни было брать его смену. 

Ему, к тому же, везёт: сегодня тихо и абсолютно пустынно, так, будто все ходячие либо по-настоящему вымерли, либо стеклись в одно место, находящееся далеко от этого района Бикон-Хиллз, и Скотт сам не замечает, как уходит в собственные мысли и начинает обращать на происходящее вокруг слишком мало внимания.

Он сталкивается с ходячим практически нос к носу и не успевает среагировать, потому что тварь — слишком близко, и прямо в нос бьёт, сбивая с толку, слишком резкий для оборотнического обоняния запах гнили. 

Только вот ничего не происходит — ходячий смотрит своими пустыми глазами, склонив тупую башку на бок, издает низкий горловой звук и медленно бредет дальше, будто рядом с ним находится сейчас не такое желанное живое, горячее человеческое мясо, а всего лишь ещё один подобный ему уродец.

Скотт хмурится и невольно накрывает забинтованную рану ладонью — её саднит и жжёт. Дотрагивается до лба — тот на ощупь горячий, как печка. Поводит носом, принюхиваясь — где-то в воздухе витает сладковатый запах умирания, как от болеющей псины, только вот его и так всегда слишком много вокруг, поэтому разобрать, откуда он идёт, невозможно. Но Скотту всё равно становится не по себе.

Придя назад в хранилище, он проскальзывает мимо всех в небольшую комнату сбоку, отведённую у них под что-то вроде ванной, нервными движениями разматывает наложенные матерью бинты и не видит там ничего, абсолютно ничего хорошего. Рана гноится, воспаляется, сочится сукровицей. Не заживает, кажется, совсем.

Скотт прижимается лбом к зеркалу и нервно сглатывает.

Ему страшно.

***

— Тогда мы просто повернём, я всё разведал, там сейчас чисто, мы сможем проскользнуть и прой... Господи. Господи, Скотт.

Почему Стайлз, замерев на месте, вцепляется в его руку так, что костяшки белеют, Скотт понимает не сразу. До того он смотрел на него, внимательно и неотрывно, стараясь слушать каждое слово — они планировали крупную вылазку за едой. Теперь же он переводит взгляд туда, куда Стайлз указывает выставленным пальцем, и кровь у него леденеет. 

Первое, что он _видит_ — абсолютно сумасшедший и больной острый взгляд голубых глаз. Теперь голубых. Айзек смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой, и за приоткрытыми в ней губами видны выступившие клыки, перепачканные тёмно-бордовым. По щекам, по подбородку у него тоже размазана кровь — не алая, не бордовая даже: коричнево-чёрная, мёртвая и насквозь гнилая, — и Скотту становится дурно, когда он понимает, что именно свисает у Айзека из уголка рта. Кусок выдранной, _зубами_ выдранной из разлагающегося тела ходячего плоти. Такой же тёмный и смердящий. Скотта мутит от одного запаха, с силой бьющего в ноздри. Как Айзек может это _есть_ , остаётся за гранью его понимания. 

Айзек присаживается перед вывороченным на изнанку, но всё ещё живым — если это можно назвать жизнью — ходячим на колени и просовывает руку в его желудок, ведёт её вверх, под рёбра. Когти прорывают глотку изнутри и показываются наружу, чтобы лишь сильнее исполосовать кожу. Скотт слышит, как справа от него блюёт Стайлз. 

— Айзек, — он делает шаг вперёд, лишь краем сознания регистрируя, что вокруг разбросан ещё как минимум десяток еле шевелящихся трупов с разодранными в клочья телами; он едва не поскальзывается на вынутом кишечнике, но всё же удерживается на ногах; ему мерзко, страшно и горячо от никак не уходящего лихорадочного жара; он делает ещё шаг. — Айзек. Спокойно, прошу тебя, спокойно.

— Я спокоен, — голос его и правда не выражает никаких эмоций, когда Айзек вытаскивает по локоть вымазанную во внутренностях руку из грудной клетки ходячего. — Я абсолютно спокоен, Скотт. Видишь?

Он тыкает пальцем в сторону одного из изуродованных созданий. 

— Видишь, Скотт? Это мой отец. Этот ублюдок выполз из своей могилы, чтобы сожрать мои внутренности. — Айзек снова улыбается, на этот раз шире и безумнее. — Но я достал его первым. Я выпотрошил его как животное, Скотт, как безмозглую скотину. Он теперь совсем дохлый. Питер говорил мне делать именно так, понимаешь? Понимаешь?

— Айзек. — Скотт, пропуская мимо ушей ненавистное имя, на секунду закрывает глаза, крепко-крепко, пытаясь представить, что всего этого нет. Что один из самых близких ему людей, часть его стаи, его бета, не помутился рассудком, не выдумал сам себе, что ходячие — и правда восставшие из могил зомби, не увидел своего мёртвого отца в абсолютно случайно попавшемся монстре. Что вокруг них — не самый настоящий Ад, не апокалипсис, стирающий с лица земли цивилизацию своим зловонным дыханием смерти и гнили. Что его друзья все в целости и сохранности. Что его мать не находится в подземном госпитале. Что на его собственном плече не саднит не заживающая уже несколько дней рана от отравленных пожелтевших зубов. Что всё хорошо. Всё нормально. 

Скотт чувствует ободряющее прикосновение — Стайлз находит его руку своей и крепко переплетает их пальцы, мягко поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони. Стайлз — тёплый и родной, и Скотт цепляется за него, подаётся к нему сознанием, ластится, словно щенок.

Он снова может нормально дышать.

***

Айзек оказывается на удивление тяжёлым для и раньше тощего, а сейчас и вовсе исхудавшего парнишки. Ну или Скотту так кажется. Они со Стайлзом оттаскивают его в госпиталь к Мелиссе — слава богу, что они находились недалеко от него, а то продраться через улицы точно не удалось бы. Скотт не говорит Стайлзу о том, как ему тяжело, и очень надеется, что тот не заметил чересчур хриплое дыхание и стекающий по шее пот или списал это на жару, потому что подобное не должно представлять для него никакой сложности. Он же чёртов оборотень, только вот почему-то плечи всё равно ноют от тяжести, и, когда они сваливают бесчувственное тело на одну из коек, Скотт облегчённо выдыхает.

— Господи, что случилось? — мама смотрит на Айзека круглыми глазами, и ничего удивительного. Тот до сих пор перепачкан в крови и застрявших под ногтями коричневатых кусочках плоти, и футболка у него вся порвана на груди (когда Скотт попытался увести его по доброй воле, тот начал сопротивляться, и прихваченная с собой бита Стайлза пришлась как нельзя кстати).

Скотт не знает, что сказать, и опускает глаза.

— На него напала сразу целая толпа этих уродов, — неожиданно отвечает за него Стайлз, и как же Скотт ему за это благодарен. — Но он их всех, — запинается, — победил. Да. Победил.

— Не повезло, — мама качает головой и протягивает руку, осторожно дотрагиваясь до щеки Айзека.

Тот неожиданно открывает глаза и хватает её за руку, от чего Скотт тут же резко бросается вперёд, и хрипит:

— Питер, ублюдок… 

Айзек смотрит на Мелиссу, прямо ей в глаза, и Скотт видит испуг на её лице и глухо рычит в сторону Айзека, обнажая клыки, но тот, кажется, не обращает на это никакого внимания. Скотт приглядывается к нему получше и понимает, что лицо того перекошено от боли, что у него дрожат губы и что он, кажется, почти всхлипывает.

Айзек не плакал никогда, не проронил ни слезинки даже на похоронах Эллисон — лишь стоял в стороне, обняв себя руками и смотря остекленевшим взглядом куда-то в сторону.

— Ты должен был сказать, что уезжаешь, — шепчет он одними губами, — ты не имел никакого права просто вот так свалить и оставить меня здесь. Какого хера, Питер, какого хера? 

— Айзек… — Мелисса пытается что-то ему сказать, но тот неожиданно отпускает её руку, переворачивается на койке на бок, утыкается лицом в подушку. Его спина мелко содрогается.

Скотт разбирает приглушённый шёпот “Где ты, где ты, где ты?” Стайлз кладёт руку ему на здоровое плечо.

***

С того момента, как Питер — с этим именем у него теперь ещё более дурные ассоциации, чем раньше — укусил его, легко и просто не было никогда. Скотт со Стайлзом же всегда буквально притягивали к себе неприятности. Но сейчас — сейчас всё это кажется лишь детскими играми, потому что тогда было легче. Куда проще отыскать хозяина канимы, чем прятаться в семейном хранилище Хейлов, в городе, почти все жители которого подохли в жадных лапах наводнивших его оживших трупов.

Куда проще защищать своих друзей от сбрендившего престарелого охотника, чем смотреть на умирающий мир и падение цивилизации без возможности что-то изменить. 

Скотт поворачивается на бок, тихо шипя от боли в потревоженном плече. Он не снимал сегодня футболку, не осматривал рану — и без того знает, что та гноится и сочится сукровицей, потому что вчера было так, потому что ткань рукава прилипла к коже, и потому что жар никуда не уходит. Более того — усиливается. 

Скотт вздрагивает, когда до шеи дотрагивается холодная — благословенно холодная — рука. Он не услышал движения, не учуял ставший сильнее и острее запах Стайлза. Ему страшно думать о том, что это значит, поэтому он шепчет одними губами:

— Ты чего?

— Не смей умирать, Скотт. — Стайлз придвигается ближе, шурша одеялами, и плотно прижимается, сильнее сжимая хватку. — Просто не смей. Только не ты.

— Да ты все мои планы рушишь, — пытается отшутиться Скотт, — я уже собрался, вообще-то. 

— Скотт, не надо. — У Стайлза дрожит голос, и Скотт с ужасом понимает, что тому так страшно, что он не может даже пошутить. Чуть ли не рванувшись вперёд, Скотт буквально сгребает его в охапку, игнорируя боль в плече, и прижимает к себе так крепко, как только может, и целует так глубоко и жарко, как только способен. 

На лице мокро, и Скотт не уверен, кто плачет — он или мнущий его футболку дрожащими пальцами Стайлз.

***

Когда утром Скотт выбирается из прохладного хранилища на улицу на очередную смену в патруле, он словно попадает в самый настоящий Ад. Жаркое калифорнийское солнце светит прямо в лицо и печёт так, что кажется, будто кожа начнёт пузыриться, а глаза высохнут от жары. Плечо отзывается на слишком высокую температуру болью. Не вспышкой её, нет, но Скотт чувствует, как всё начинает мерзко ныть, и ему кажется, что если он повернёт голову, то увидит, как от укуса расползается по всей руке горячая жидкая гниль — именно поэтому он смотрит только вперёд, — а голова начинает кружиться.

Скотт не удерживается на ногах и неловко падает назад, часто моргая и опираясь спиной о стену. Поднимает руку ко лбу и дотрагивается до него — он мокрый, обжигающий.

Это всё из-за жары, говорит себе Скотт, и усилием воли заставляет себя сделать шаг вперёд, а потом ещё и ещё. Перед глазами у него все немного плывёт и мажет красным, но это, конечно, тоже из-за жары. Он готов поклясться, что на улице сегодня больше сотни градусов, и если бы телевидение всё ещё работало, то все метеорологи во всех новостях по всем каналам взволновано вещали бы о том, какая необычная даже для их штата поднялась жара. Без воплей о глобальном потеплении тоже бы, конечно, не обошлось. Скотт ухмыляется сам себе — что-то хорошее в полном отсутствии медиа-коммуникаций всё же есть.

Достав из сумки лишь наполовину наполненную бутылку воды — у них осталось совсем мало, и скоро нужно будет все же сделать вылазку в находящийся недалеко супермаркет, если там ещё хоть что-то осталось, конечно, — он делает щедрый глоток и закашливается, прикрывая рот рукой.

Жидкость почему-то царапает горло, словно наждачная бумага, не идёт в него, и когда Скотт отнимает ладонь от лица, то видит на своих пальцах кровь. Смотрит на неё пару секунд, а затем вытирает о джинсы. Жара, кажется, становится ещё хуже, но Скотт утирает вспотевший лоб внутренней стороной локтя и продолжает обход. Кровь — это не так страшно, это бывает, он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас ему надо выполнить свои обязанности как лидера и патрульного. Всё остальное — потом.

Трава у него под ногами жёлтая, высохшая, и шуршит от шагов громко, слишком громко, настолько громко, что это раздражает. Как и шелест деревьев, как и… чужие шаги позади него?

Скотт стремительно разворачивается, готовый выпустить когти — и от такого резкого движения чуть ли не теряет равновесие, — но сразу же расслабляется. К нему медленно бредёт Лидия, босая и с распущенными волосами. Скотт хмурится.

— Лидс? — зовёт он (хрипло и тише, чем хотел, не узнавая собственный голос), делая пару шагов навстречу.

Лидия не отвечает. Она останавливается в паре шагов от него и вскидывает опущенную голову. У неё бледное лицо и безжизненный взгляд.

Лидия раскрывает рот и кричит.

***

— Чувак, твою мать. — Стайлз запускает пальцы в волосы и ерошит их, расхаживая по небольшой комнате в госпитале кругами. — Твою мать, чувак. Твою...

— Стайлз. — Скотт поднимает руку. — Она тут совсем рядом, и ты знаешь, что Мелисса может хорошенько надрать задницу, если ей что-то не понравится.

— Твоя правда, — фыркает Стайлз, резко останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Скотту всем корпусом. Он стоит буквально в паре сантиметров, в не стиранной чёрт знает сколько дней футболке с одним оторванным рукавом и в слишком широких джинсах, у него перемазанные землёй, стоптанные кеды. Под его глазами залегли тёмные тени, щёки так похудели, что скулы видно _слишком_ отчётливо, подбородок покрывает неаккуратная, какая-то даже нелепая щетина, а на шее отчётливо заметны следы грязи и пота. Стайлз — усталый, Стайлз — измученный, но Скотт почему-то не может оторвать от него взгляд.

— Скотт, ты в дерьме, — говорит Стайлз, хмурясь и закусывая губу. — _Мы_ в дерьме. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что банши не кричат просто так. 

— Я в порядке, — врёт напропалую Скотт. — Ты же знаешь, что Лидия немного… не в себе. Она так и не научилась до конца контролировать свои способности, а наши нынешние условия совсем этому не помогают. И... 

— Покажи, — неожиданно требует Стайлз, подходя ещё ближе.

— Ты о чём? — непонимающе хмурится Скотт.

— Покажи мне укус, — повторяет Стайлз. — Ты ни разу не показывал его никому с того самого момента, как его заработал.

— Стайлз, я же сказал, что всё в порядке! — Скотт чуть отодвигается на постели назад, инстинктивно зажимая рукой скрытый несколькими слоями бинтов укус. Он не может позволить Стайлзу увидеть. Не может подкосить его уверенность в том, что всё обойдётся, что всё будет хорошо.

Только вот у того, судя по всему, своё мнение на этот счёт, потому что он упрямо выпячивает челюсть и чуть ли не бросается вперёд, резко и неожиданно — ловко забирается к Скотту на бёдра, прижимая к кровати своим телом, и тянется к бинтам.

— Стайлз, какого хера? — Скотт шипит, пытаясь сопротивляться, поднимает руки, чтобы спихнуть чужое тело, но ему попросту не хватает на это сил. Скотт не чувствует в себе привычной мощи, и единственное, что у него получается — перехватить за запястье одной рукой, другую неловко кладя куда попадётся. Попадает она на бедро, и Стайлз вздрагивает под прикосновением, на мгновение замирая.

Скотт держит его за руку, смотря в глаза, и тот смотрит в ответ, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду, даже, кажется, не моргая. Скотт чувствует тепло, доверие и _необходимость_ , Скотт слышит тихий, едва уловимый шёпот: “Позволь мне”, и Скотт разжимает хватку.

Стайлз разматывает бинты аккуратно, один за другим, и на кровати остаётся сначала белая, а потом желтовато-красная лента марли. Скотт смотрит в сторону, ему не нужно снова видеть своё плечо, он и так знает, что то продолжает медленно сочиться кровавым гноем — промывания помогают избавиться от него не больше, чем на полчаса, и потому Скотт в целях экономии воды делает это лишь пару раз в день вместо наказанных матерью пяти, — а кожа вокруг покрылась коричневатой коркой. Скотту страшно, и он невольно чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы на бедре Стайлза, притягивая того ближе к себе.

— Блять, — выдыхает Стайлз, когда на одеяло падает последний бинт. — Блять, Скотт! Ты… Какого, какого чёрта ты молчал? Скотт, тебе нужно к Мелиссе, нет, к Дитону, точно, к Дитону, он должен что-то знать, он… 

Скотт зажимает ему рот свободной ладонью и молча качает головой. Тот в ответ зло кусает его пальцы — по телу проходится дрожь, потому что удаётся почувствовать мягкость случайно скользнувшего по коже языка, — а затем поводит бёдрами вперёд, потираясь задницей о неизвестно когда успевший затвердеть член. А затем ещё раз, и ещё. Двигается медленно, мучительно медленно, а хочется больше, ближе, жарче, и Скотт убирает ладонь от его рта, чтобы вцепиться обеими руками в бёдра и крепко потянуть на себя, только вот Стайлз не даёт это сделать. Он перехватывает его руки и отводит их в сторону, прижимая к стене, на которую Скотт опирается спиной. Тот сглатывает и поднимает помутневший не от температуры взгляд.

— Хоть раз, — шепчет Стайлз злым голосом, — хоть раз позволь мне сделать что-то для тебя. Хоть раз позволь _мне_ позаботиться от тебе. — Склоняется вперёд и прижимается лбом ко лбу, чуть касаясь переносицы горячими губами. — Оставь свою браваду, забудь о других. Подумай о себе, Скотт. И дай _мне_ подумать о тебе.

Стайлз не оставляет ему времени на ответ — впивается к губы, крепко, глубоко и грязно целуя, и, отпустив руки, тянется дрожащими пальцами к ремню на джинсах Скотта, и тот выдыхает ему в губы. Поддаётся, замирает, даёт Стайлзу делать то, что тому захочется, потому что не может сказать нет. _Не хочет_ говорить нет — у Стайлза слишком длинные пальцы и отчаянные глаза, чтобы ему можно было отказать. Он слишком близкий, слишком родной. Скотт может позволить себе с ним слабость. Скотт может на секунду представить, что всё вернётся в норму, если он подпустит Стайлза так близко — ведь это ощущается чересчур правильно, — и Скотт отпускает себя.

Откидывается на кровати и чуть разводит ноги в сторону, давая сползшему ближе к его коленям Стайлзу больше пространства, и тот наконец скользит пальцами под трусы, самыми подушечками касаясь напряжённого члена. Скотт чуть ли не дёргается и давится стоном. Даже это лёгкое, почти незаметное, но такое до невозможности интимное прикосновение бросает его в жар, и когда Стайлз обхватывает ствол ладонью, Скотт толкается бёдрами навстречу, не сдерживаясь.

Стайлзу и не нужно, чтобы сдерживался — он приспускает трусы и начинает двигать рукой в медленном, но размеренном темпе. Скотт смотрит ему на лицо — на удивление расслабленное, пусть и раскрасневшееся от возбуждения, с шало поблёскивающими чуть прикрытыми глазами, со стекающей по виску капелькой пота, и от этого становится лишь лучше, лишь жарче. 

Бёдрами в ответ он двигает совсем слабо, не резко — старается растянуть удовольствие. Ему очень давно было не до того, чтобы подрочить, и он знает, что спустит позорно быстро, словно другой человек дотронулся до него в первый раз. Но ведь Стайлз и правда дотрагивается до него в первый раз, и от осознания этого так сносит крышу, что Скотт стонет чуть громче и подаётся навстречу чуть резче. Напряжение внизу живота нарастает слишком быстро, а Стайлз сейчас слишком близко. Голову кружит.

— Стайлз, — сбивчиво хрипит он, — я сейчас…

— Не сдерживайся, — кривит тот губы в улыбке в ответ, кладя свободную руку Скотту на шею сзади. — Кончай.

И Скотт кончает — сжимает одеяло, выгибается в спине и пачкает пальцы Стайлза и собственный живот спермой. От этого легче, от этого лучше, и Скотт, тяжело дыша, расслабляется и прикрывает глаза, облизывая пересохшие губы. В голове на какое-то мгновение почти пусто, и он не чувствует даже привычной ноющей боли в плече — для него есть только горячая близость Стайлза и какое-то иррациональное, дурацкое счастье, прыгающее внутри, словно глупый щеночек. “Ты умираешь, — нашёптывает сознание, — и Эллисон умерла, ты не можешь быть счастливым, тебе не позволено”, но Скотт откидывает эти мысли и обвивает одной рукой Стайлза за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. На мгновение, на _это_ мгновение ему можно всё.

— Мы пойдём к Дитону завтра с утра, — тихо говорит Стайлз, медленно перебирая пальцами его волосы на затылке.

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — отвечает Скотт, не открывая глаз, и лишь рассеянно поглаживает его по пояснице под футболкой.

— Чувак, мы вроде как уже выяснили, что моих советов нужно слушаться, — упрямится Стайлз. — Так что заткнись, завтра мы потащим твою задницу и все остальные несчастные части к нашему суперветеринару. Когда мои советы приводили нас к неприятностям?

— Могу припомнить пару примеров, — фыркает Скотт.

— Риторический вопрос, чувак, риторический! — Стайлз возмущённо пихает его в плечо, а затем быстро целует за ухом, сразу же отстраняясь, так, будто сам боится своего жеста, будто тот слишком много значит.

Скотт улыбается — широко и откровенно.

Сейчас он снова верит в то, что всё и правда может быть хорошо.

***

Только вот на самом деле они не имеют ни малейшего понятия, где искать Дитона, и осознают это, только добравшись до ветеринарной клиники. Скотт не знает, с чего они подумали, что тот будет именно там — наверное, потому, что он всегда там был, его всегда можно было найти, всегда можно было рассчитывать на помощь.

Сейчас же здание клиники похоже на руины, как и большая часть города. Они заходят внутрь и видят лишь полнейший раздрай. Рябиновые ворота выдраны с корнем и раскрошены на мелкие кусочки, поэтому Скотта ничего не держит, и они проходят дальше. В знакомой комнате всё перевёрнуто вверх дном, многочисленные склянки валяются на полу либо разбитые, либо просто открытые, и от смеси слишком большого количества всё ещё чересчур резких запахов становится дурно. Скотт не удерживается на ногах — пошатывается и чуть ли не падает, но Стайлз подхватывает его под руки и прижимает к себе спиной. 

— И правда воняет, — глубокомысленно замечает Стайлз, рассеянно поглаживая его по животу сквозь ткань футболки. — Чёрт возьми, и где вот этот защитник обиженных и мохнатых, когда он так нужен?

— Без понятия, — Скотт со вздохом откидывается на его плечо. — Я же говорил, что дерьмо твоя идея. Дитон может находиться где угодно, он не обязан был оставаться в Бикон-Хиллз. 

— Ну да, — отзывается Стайлз. — От него ни слова уже полгода, а я почему-то решил, что он всё ещё здесь, отсиживается за рябиновой калиткой, которая ходячим как любая другая — выдерут с корнем, а потом сделают то же самое с твоим горлом. Блять. Прости.

— За что? — Скотт фыркает, с трудом поворачиваясь к нему. — Мы попытались, ты не виноват, что не вышло.

— Не думаю, что тебе было особенно круто тащиться сюда в твоём состоянии, — бурчит Стайлз, пряча глаза, и Скотт фыркает:

— Заткнись.

На самом деле ему горько и грустно, потому что слабый росток надежды сморщивается и засыхает, а вчерашний счастливый щеночек подыхает, и Скотта снова накрывает чуть ли не паникой, и он чувствует, как ему становится хуже с каждой минутой, но не показывает виду — Стайлзу и без того дерьмово.

На пути назад они молчат, и лишь уже перед самым входом в хранилище Скотт останавливает Стайлза и на одном дыхании выпаливает то, о чём думал всю дорогу:

— Мы должны рассказать. 

Тот смотрит хмуро, а затем отрывисто кивает.

Скрывать нет никакого смысла — Скотт весь провонял смертью. Так крепко, что по нему уже кричала банши.

***

— Ты можешь броситься, — серьёзно говорит Дерек, хмурясь и то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы. — Ты можешь потерять контроль.

— Это ты можешь потерять контроль над своей, например, кожанкой, — огрызается Стайлз, — а со Скоттом всё будет в порядке. У нас всё хорошо, он держит себя в руках.

— Нет, Стайлз, он прав.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему, на лице у него написано искреннее удивление, а Скотт и сам не ожидал, что скажет это. Что окончательно признает поражение перед чёртовым вирусом, способным, очевидно, подкосить даже оборотня. Даже истинного альфу. “Буду не истинным, — понимает Скотт, — если сорвусь с цепи и причиню вред кому-то из своих, кому-то из стаи”. Поэтому соглашается, поэтому продолжает говорить.

— Я не знаю, чем это закончится, — он поднимается с кресла, — и никто не знает, потому что ничего подобного не происходило раньше, и мы понятия не имеем, с чем имеем дело. Будет гораздо безопаснее, если вы изолируете меня. Запрёте в одной из комнат в госпитале, например, хотя бы в той, где я обычно остаюсь. 

— Скотт, какого чёрта? — выкрикивает Стайлз, сжимая кулаки. Он красивый, когда злится, отмечает про себя Скотт, и невольно вспоминает вчерашний день, и невольно улыбается, от чего Стайлз, кажется, злится ещё больше.

— Я не хочу причинить боль никому из вас, — продолжает Скотт спокойно, — и потому я лучше пережду в подвале.

Скотт говорит “пережду”, когда на самом деле совсем не знает, сможет ли _переждать_ , есть ли у него шанс выкарабкаться из этого дерьма. Буквы в голове складываются в кажущееся таким похожим по звучанию “подохну”.

— Это бред, — скрипит зубами Стайлз. По его лицу прекрасно понятно, что на самом деле он так не считает, что согласен, что так, возможно, будет лучше, но не хочет признавать это перед самим собой, потому что это значит — сдаться, потому что это значит — признать поражение, оставить надежду.

— Всё в порядке. — Скотт улыбается, еле находя в себе на это силы, и физические, и моральные. — Запрёте меня в комнате, прикуёте чем-нибудь к батарее на пару деньков, и всё будет в порядке.

— Прикуём к батарее?! — снова возмущается Стайлз, а потом тыкает пальцем в сидящего у ног Криса Айзека. — Лучше вот этого приковать или шарфами привязать, вот кому нужна парочка дней в отрыве от общества!

Айзек громко фыркает и ничего не отвечает, лишь улыбается этой своей новой жуткой улыбкой, от которой по коже бегут мурашки и хочется отвернуться.

За него говорит Крис, кладя ему на плечо широкую ладонь и кидая на Стайлза злобный взгляд.

— Поверь, его-то точно не нужно ни во что заковывать, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Айзек отлично справляется. Лучше, чем все вы вместе взятые. Вы даже понятия не имеете, от какого количества ходячих мы избавляем этот проклятый город, когда выходим на улицы, не заботясь особо о собственных жизнях.

Скотт и правда не знает чисел и, честно говоря, не хочет знать, а при мысли об Айзеке и ходячих у него в сознании слишком ярко всплывает _та_ картина. Про то, что тогда произошло, не знает никто кроме него, Стайлза и Криса, но почему-то остальные тоже отводят глаза. Крис начал цепляться за Айзека с того момента, как умерла Эллисон, и сам Айзек тоже будто прирос к нему — постоянно находится рядом, хватает за рукава куртки, кривит губы в ухмылках, шепчет что-то на ухо, потираясь носом об отросшую щетину.

Скотт не уверен в том, насколько это правильно и здор _о_ во, не знает, замешан ли тут как-то Питер, и поэтому смотрит мимо и не судит.

Крис проводит костяшками пальцев по шее Айзека сзади, и тот подаётся ближе к прикосновению, чуть откидывая голову назад.

Скотт ловит на себе болезненный взгляд Стайлза, серьёзный — Дерека, сочувствующий — Пэрриша, испуганный — Лидии, и кивает. Крис, расслабляясь, кивает в ответ.

***

Железо цепи — холодное и тяжелое, и когда на его запястьях с мерзким скрипом-щелчком застёгиваются наручники, Скотт морщится. Металл ощущается куда тяжелее, чем когда-либо, и если раньше он был вполне способен на то, чтобы с корнем выдрать вбитые в землю штыки, то сейчас ему не так легко даже пошевелить рукой.

Скотт закрывает глаза и снова прислушивается к биению своего сердца — неровному, рваному, хаотичному. Он может придумать ещё миллион эпитетов, чтобы выразить лишь одну мысль — это неправильно. Это смертельно. Он умирает и знает это. Знает и Лидия, глаза которой тускнеют с каждым днём. Знает и Пэрриш, неотступно следующий за ней и почти всегда дотрагивающийся до неё хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Знает и Дерек, старательно отводящий взгляд и как можно сильнее сжимающий челюсти. Знает и Айзек, во взгляде которого уже почти не читаются остатки здравого рассудка, Айзек, которому Скотт просто физически не способен помочь (и от этого больнее, чем от раны на плече). Крис знает тоже — но у него, кажется, уже просто нет сил переживать, потому что от него остаётся только бледная тень, на плечо которой опирается напевающий что-то себе под нос Айзек. Не знает, наверное, только Мелисса, потому что Скотт не представляет, как ей сказать, что у него, скорее всего, совсем нет шансов выжить. Они умудрились пробраться сюда так, что она не заметила, и Скотт искренне надеется, что таковым это и останется.

А Стайлз… Стайлз знает лучше всех. Стайлз старательно наматывает цепь на торчащую из стены батарею, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Откуда у тебя это вообще? — интересуется Скотт, чуть сдвигаясь на накиданных на пол подушках.

— Из дома, — отвечает Стайлз, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — Это та же цепь, которую я тогда притащил в школу, и, ну, Пирожочек тогда не вовремя подошёл, помнишь?

— Боже, — фыркает Скотт. — Как тебе вообще в голову пришло взять с собой из дома цепь? Неужели ты подумал, что она может тебе пригодиться? Почему ты не взял, например, смену носков? Я бы не отказался от новых.

— Я взял первое, что попалось под руку, — бурчит Стайлз, — не очень, знаешь ли, было много времени, чтобы собрать чемодан. Когда в дверь твоей комнаты скребётся парочка разлагающихся живых трупов, как-то не до того.

— И тебе под руку попалась цепь?

— Ещё бита и арахисовое масло, — возмущённо поправляет Стайлз, окончательно закрепляя цепь. — Жизненно необходимые, между прочим, вещи.

Скотт не находит, что ответить — лишь улыбается и откидывается спиной на благословенно холодную стену. Он сегодня с самого утра весь горит, и поэтому от соприкосновения холодного бетона с кожей ему становится блаженно хорошо. Насколько хорошо может быть в ситуации, когда он почти не способен самостоятельно стоять.

— Помнишь первое полнолуние? — слабо улыбается он. — Когда ты обманом приковал меня к батарее в моей комнате. Мы тогда ещё поссорились.

— Господи, да, — смеётся Стайлз в ответ. — Это было так давно и так глупо, как вспомню, так сразу хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— Да уж. — Скотт устраивается поудобнее, стараясь удержать подкатывающую к горлу от малейшего движения тошноту. — Смешно так.

— Угу. — Стайлз поворачивается к нему, и в последнее время Скотт слишком часто видит на его вечно улыбчивом лице это серьёзное, болезненное выражение. От этого на душе скребут кошки, а внутренний волк начинает жалобно поскуливать и рваться из груди — к Стайлзу, свернуться у него перед ногами и ткнуться в колено горячечно жарким носом. 

— Смешно, — хмыкает Стайлз, кривя губы, и по нему заметно, что ему сейчас совсем, совсем не смешно.

— Стайлз, — зовёт Скотт. — Когда я… ну… когда я совсем, вы с шерифом позаботитесь о Мелиссе, правда? Она слишком много времени проводит в госпитале. Больше даже, чем до того, как весь мир полетел к чертям.

Стайлз не отвечает, вместо этого садится рядом с ним, так же откидываясь на стену, и выуживает из огромных карманов безразмерной рубашки — и где только раздобыл? — небольшую книгу, карманного как раз размера. “Изысканный труп” — гласит отпечатанный на тёмно-синей мрачноватой обложке заголовок.

— На улице подобрал, — отвечает он на не заданный вопрос. — Описание — офанареть, там про геев-каннибалов, ты прикинь, геи-каннибалы! Это же ещё круче, чем зомби. Заценим, я тебе вслух почитаю.

Скотт кивает, а потом смеётся и закашливается, давясь собственным смехом, и когда он пачкает подбородок выхарканной кровью, Стайлз молча вытирает её рукавом рубашки и раскрывает книгу на первой странице, картинно взмахнув руками и картинно возмущённо воскликнув “Боже, да автор посвятила это своей матери!”.

***

Дни Скотта начинает заволакивать красной дымкой — она почти постоянно застилает ему глаза, смазывает зрение, путает мысли и сознание. Жар не проходит и не спадает уже совсем, и во рту у него постоянно сухо, а ладони, наоборот, мокрые от смеси пота и крови. Когти начинают лезть сами по себе, и в первый раз, когда это случается, он оставляет глубокие борозды на полу, а по второй распарывает себе ладони, перечёркивая красными царапинами линию жизни.

Они не заживают. Стайлз, пришедший с ведром холодной воды и тряпкой, уходит наверх за мазью, которую после накладывает на ранки, и от неё становится чуть прохладнее, но лишь на несколько секунд. Мокрая ткань на лбу имеет не больший эффект.

Скотт почти не говорит, потому что в горле так сухо и горько, что каждое слово кажется колючей проволокой, которую приходиться протаскивать по раздражённым стенкам, оцарапывая их и оставляя порезы.

Говорит Стайлз — никогда же не замолкает, — только вот Скотт не всегда улавливает истинное значение его слов. Но он всегда слушает голос, тянется к нему, идёт, словно на какой-то избито книжный свет в конце тоннеля, цепляется, как не менее избито книжный утопающий за не менее избито книжную соломинку. 

Привычное значение якоря меняется: не нужно контролировать свою трансформацию — слишком уж гиблая затея. Нужно выживать. Нужно бороться. И ведь ему же плевать на то, что произойдёт с ним самим, но он точно знает, что не может оставить ни маму, ни стаю, ни Стайлза в том состоянии, в котором они сейчас. 

Ещё ему почему-то кажется, что если Стайлз перестанет говорить, то сам он перестанет слышать, поэтому Скотт чуть ли не молиться о том, чтобы этот голос находился рядом как можно чаще.

***

Эллисон — такая же тонкая, изящная и одновременно жёсткая и горькая, какой была всегда. У неё длинные волосы, такие, какие были, когда Скотт впервые её встретил — они спадают по её плечам тёмными волнами, обрамляют лицо. Она не накрашена, у неё бледные губы и облезший лак, а ещё она обнажена. Полностью и даже слишком: на руках у Эллисон нет кожи, и Скотт отчётливо видит розовато-красное мясо, тонкие крепкие сухожилия, мышцы. Не похоже, что Эллисон больно. Она сидит перед ним, скрестив ноги и сложив свои ободранные руки на коленях, но от взгляда на искалеченную плоть больно Скотту, больно так, что он с хриплым воем рвётся со своих цепей вперёд — дотронуться, вылечить, помочь.

Он понимает, что Эллисон здесь не может быть ни при каких условиях, ни при одном раскладе, потому что она медленно разлагается в земле за госпиталем, но животный инстинкт защищать пересиливает и здравый смысл, и удушающий жар.

Он рвётся к Эллисон, и та вытягивает вперёд раскрытую кровоточащую ладонь, как делают с животными, когда хотят их взбесить, а на Скотта это оказывает абсолютно противоположный эффект. Он опадает, опускает руки, плотно закрывает глаза и моргает и, прежде чем открыть их снова, в очередной раз пытается отсчитать удары своего сердца, теперь настолько хаотичное и рваное, что задача кажется практически нереальной. 

Эллисон всё ещё здесь, всё ещё перед ним, и Скотт чувствует, как у него начинают увлажняться глаза.

— Элли, — шепчет он сухими, потрескавшимися до кровящих ранок губами. — Элли, прости меня.

Она не отвечает — лишь подползает к нему на коленях чуть ближе и склоняется прямо к лицу, смотрит в глаза, качает головой, а затем подносит к своему виску два пальца и сразу же отдёргивает резким движением чуть вверх и в сторону. Изображает выстрел пистолета, а затем смеётся и начинает повторять его имя раз за разом. “Скотт, очнись, Скотт”, — выкрикивает Эллисон прямо ему в лицо, хватая за воротник промокшей от пота футболки и тряся.

Она не рассчитывает силу — хотя кто знает, — и он прикладывается головой к стене, в затылке вспыхивает резкая боль. Скотт шипит, снова зажмуривая глаза, и в приступе абсолютно иррациональной злости, которая идёт откуда-то глубоко изнутри, раздразниваемая бегущей по венам отравой, бросается вперёд с удивительной силой. Открывает рот, выпускает клыки, старается укусить, рычит, мажет когтями по воздуху и воет от радости, когда всё же попадает по коже, и в нос ему бьёт солёный запах крови.

Только вот кровь пахнет не так, как должна бы — она не застарелая, не мёртвая, а самая настоящая, тёплая, живая и горячая, и Скотт в ужасе раскрывает глаза и наконец видит сквозь застилающую взгляд красную дымку.

Перед ним сидит Стайлз, и на щеке у него глубокий порез от когтей, который он зажимает ладонью, смотря на Скотта поражённым взглядом. Между пальцами у него стекает кровь, и Скотт леденеет, потому что сделал больно тому, кому поклялся никогда не причинять вреда.

Он не узнал голос, не услышал его помутневшим рассудком, не сумел сдержать бездумные инстинкты. Не сумел впервые с тех пор, как научился контролю.

Скотт понимает: это конец. Скотт понимает: вирус его убьёт, вирус сожрёт его изнутри, с аппетитным чавканьем выгрызет мёртвыми челюстями всё хорошее и человеческое. Скотт понимает: если он хочет, чтобы дорогие ему люди остались в безопасности, он должен умереть, а не бороться.

— Стайлз, — хрипит он. — Убей меня, Стайлз.

Он словно зеркалит слова, сказанные ему когда-то Эллисон, и думает, что оценил бы иронию, если бы Стайлз не вмазал ему кулаком в челюсть.

— С ума сошёл? — шипит тот, зло прищуриваясь.

— Сошёл, — отвечает Скотт, не обращая внимания на новую боль, её уже слишком много, чтобы различать её или регестрировать в сознании. — Я видел Эллисон, она была прямо тут, передо мной, и она… Я опасен, Стайлз. Я вас тут всех перебью, если ты что-то с этим не сделаешь.

— Я? — у Стайлза расширяются зрачки.

— Ты. Это должен быть ты. Прошу тебя. Возьми у Криса пистолет. А потом прямо между глаз, так вернее всего.

— Умолкни! — Стайлз вытирает рукавом рубашки размазавшуюся по щеке кровь и тянется к ведру с холодной водой, чтобы вымочить в ней тряпку и приложить ко лбу Скотта, с какой-то упрямой сосредоточенностью утирая с него пот.

Холодная вода уже совсем не помогает от беснующегося внутри пожара, и Скотт находит в себе силы поднять руку и перехватить запястье Стайлза — совсем как тогда, в тот самый день, когда всё казалось на удивление простым. В итоге, правда, вышло совсем по-другому. Не просто, не хорошо, а больно так, что рвёт душу. Не за себя больно — за Стайлза, за его утомлённый взгляд и залегшие под глазами синяки, за его исполосованную щёку, за его дрожащие от усталости пальцы.

— Так надо. — Скотт чуть двигает рукой и осторожно сжимает пальцы Стайлза своими, поглаживает большим по тыльной стороной ладони. — Поверь. Всё будет хорошо. Просто сделай это.

Скотт давно так много не говорил, и горло изнутри саднит, будто в него и правда затолкали колючую проволоку.

Стайлз сжимает его пальцы в ответ и закрывает глаза.

Стайлз, кажется, понимает тоже.

***

Скотт плохо осознаёт, что происходит вокруг него. Он находится на зыбкой грани между сознанием и его потерей, и грань эта слишком тонка, с неё чересчур легко шагнуть в сторону — в красную бездну, в пожирающую всё темноту.

Скотт почти ничего не слышит и почти ничего не видит, и все его тело превращается в один гигантский комок нервов, кричащий от боли. Он висит на своих цепях, как бездумная тряпичная кукла, и нет, он совсем не опасен, наоборот — он никогда не был так слаб. Он еле слышит удары своего сердца и точно уже совсем не может их считать.

Стайлз приходит ночью (Скотту почему-то кажется, что это больше похоже на ночь, чем на день, но только вот у него в сознании лишь плотная чернильная темнота, поэтому он совсем не доверяет своим суждениям, возможно, у него уже даже не осталось разума), и его прикосновения жгут раскалённым металлом.

— Скотт, — шепчет, а может кричит он прямо на ухо, — Скотт, я всё сделаю.

О чём он говорит, Скотт понять не может, пока не слышит щелчок взведённого пистолета. А поняв, улыбается из последних сил, широко и открыто, слепо тянется вперед, тычется Стайлзу куда-то в шею и мажет по коже сухими губами.

— Спасибо, — на эти слова у него всё же ещё хватает и сил, и разума. — Ты настоящий друг.

Стайлз гладит его по волосам, не обращая внимания на то, какие они грязные и сальные, ведёт пальцами по шее, по подбородку, обхватывает ладонью лицо и прижимает к себе — лоб ко лбу.

Скотт чувствует, как к виску прижимается тяжелое, холодное, округлое, и облегчённо выдыхает. 

Он успокаивается, у него выравнивается дыхание, и он снова слышит возвращающийся к мерному ритм гонящего по венам заражённую кровь сердца — раз, два, три. 

А после не слышит уже ничего.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Gevion for editing <3


End file.
